Al-Ghameq Rami
by AflourescentAdolescent
Summary: Oliver Queen finds himself at a cross road when a man from the League of Shadows comes and tosses his city upside down. The Archer is well aware of the risk when it comes to dealing with such a threat but there seems to be more to this mysterious assassin than what meets the eye.


Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

**Quick author note before we get rolling...**

**I own nothing in this story, like nothing at all. Not even the amazing wonderful characters.**

**This is my first Arrow fanfic and it's been bugging me for almost a year to write- so here we are.**

**I hope you guys like it and leave some feedback!**

Laurel Lance, District Attorney of Starling City sat at desk working another late night case. She was beginning to feel like her father by drowning herself in nothing but work, distancing herself from her friends and family, but it was the only way to cope with the sudden loss of her sister and her father who terribly ill but too stubborn to realize it. At times like these Laurel wanted nothing more but to crawl up into a ball and cry her own heart out even if it didn't accomplish nothing. But Laurel did not care, there were no others way to release the frustration that was slowly building up inside, sooner or later she would break and she knew it.

Her emerald green eyes bounced from the file that she was working on and up to a photo of her and her family that was taken many summers ago. It was evidence that she missed her sister dearly, her death was always on her mind, from the moment she would wake to the time she went back to bed. She remembered it all just like it was yesterday, watching Sara fall straight off a rooftop with six arrows punctured in her body, it haunted her; no matter how much she tried to drown herself in work it always found its way into Laurels head. Like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe, it was hard to get rid of.

Finally, she decided to call it quits. Laurel gathered her belongings and decided to shut the office down. Like most nights, Laurel was the last one to leave which mean she was obligated to make sure everything was in check.

As she left the office the first thing to hit her was chilling breeze, if it wasn't for her coat she was sure she would catch a cold already. The street lights were bright and there wasn't a car insight, Laurel was a bit surprised until the realized the time. All that was left to do was go home and get some shut eye, the next morning she would do it all over again. Her life was a never ending cycle of rinse and repeat: work, go home, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again. There was barely ever a mix up in her daily schedule except for the occasional boxing gym visit.

She was almost there, home sweet home she thought. All that was needed was to cut through the ally and her destination would be reached, but something was off… she could hear tiny footsteps closing in behind her. She didn't think much of it but as she came closer and closer to the end of the ally the footsteps were only getting louder; and in that moment Laurel sprung around once to see if she could catch the culprit… no one was there. Confused and nervous Laurel continued her journey home but this time her steps were suddenly faster than before: cutting through the ally was beginning to sound like a bad mistake. Once again she heard tiny footsteps but this time they were louder than ever as if someone was walking on the back of her heels. Just like before Laurel sprung around to see if she would catch the person in the act, but just like last time no one was there… Her heart began to race as she turned the opposite way again and allowed her feet to pick up a quicker pace, she sensed danger. Soon her walk turned into a run and as she darted to end the ally, where the street's shined bright with the streetlights, instead she had only found herself on the cold and wet ground.

_THUD!_

The feeling of dizziness hit her like a powerful wave, just above her was a large broad man with a menacing glare in his eyes and a sadistic grin. Who was he?

"What a babe." The man said as he let out a few chuckles.

Laurel slowly began to push herself away from the large man only for her small and diligent fingers to get crushed on by a heavier weight. Tears formed in her eyes as the excruciating pain traveled throughout her hand and so on. She shot her eyes up at the man behind her just to find out he was not alone, in total there five guys who started to circle around her. Laurel knew even if she wanted to fight there was no point, she was clearly outnumbered.

"I promised you boys we would have a good time tonight and well here we are." The thug said with a howling laugh that triggered the rest of the group to laugh.

Laurel eyes then widen with horror as she felt one of the thugs grip her by the sleeve of her coat and ripped her to her feet.

Begging and pleading was all she could do but it led her nowhere, they threw her up against a brick building, a scream for help left her mouth but no one came to the rescue.

The thugs were ready to have their way with Laurel until an arrow flew by skidding the leader of the group by his cheek. Each and every one of them turned to the direction from where the arrow was shot from; at the end of the ally stood a man in the shadows who held on to a Oneida Kestrel bow. The sight of the man was ominous and from first glance Laurel wasn't able to tell who it was but the only thing that actually mattered was that she had the chance to get to safety.

"It's him!" said one of the members before all charging in at once.

Laurel ran for cover behind a trash and waited until the fighting was over but all was heard sound of a blade slashing through corpses as blood splattered against the ground and people being thrown all around followed by sound of fists making contact with faces.

She waited a second after the fighting was over and ran to see the outcome of the fight but nothing could prepare her for the horrific sight ahead… all five of the men who just tried to attack her were all brutality beaten to death, a couple laid in their own puddle of blood.

It was horrible Laurel thought, blood was everywhere and the man responsible was nowhere in sight but she was certain it was Oliver, it just had to be. The arrow that was left behind was enough evidence. Her nostrils flared in anger, but not even that word was enough to describe what Laurel was feeling at the moment.

Oliver Queen had slaughtered a group of thugs…

Oliver Queen was out with his younger sister, Thea Queen; the two were at a new restaurant that had recently just opened up, spending quality time together.

"It feels as if it's been ages, Ollie!" It was clear that Thea was excited to see her older brother, the way her face lit up said it all.

Neither Oliver nor Thea were able to recall the last time the two actually _"hung out" _and with Starling City being low on crimes, things were getting that much easier for him and his friends.

"We need to spend more time together." Said Oliver with a smile that went from ear to ear.

It was the first time in a long time where Thea saw her brother smile.

Thea nodded her head in agreement, she too missed her older brother; the two had been caught up in their own separate lives to the point where they only seen each other right before going to bed at night; Thea had her night club to focus on and how she would prefect it while Oliver continued his duties as the vigilante. Of course it pained the vigilante to keep such a secret from his sister but all he could really think about was the consequences if he allowed his sister in on his hidden life. Just a few months ago Oliver had lost the love of his life; Sara. A year before that he had also lost his mother to the hands of Slade Wilson and not to mention his best friend Tommy had also lost his life. For a while longer Oliver felt it was best to keep his secret hidden from her, it was to protect her for the most part.

Their bonding moment was cut short when Oliver phone went on a non-stop vibrating spree. At first, he attempted to ignore but after a while it became annoying, "excuse me for a second," he said politely and stood up to leave the table.

To his surprise it was Felicity Smoak on the other line, "this better be important Felicity," his voice became stern but Oliver was making it known that he meant business.

"Oliver you know I wouldn't be calling if it was not important." She quipped

"Then what is it Felicity."

Felicity Smoak, a good friend of Oliver Queen and a crucial member to his team, called the vigilante to alert him about suspicious activity going on at a ware house near his current location. Oliver argued over about why the police could not handle it but then Felicity mentioned the activities involved Bronze Tiger. It was that small piece of information that ignited the flames within the vigilante. A sigh escaped his lips as his body began to stiffen, he then turned towards his sister who was digging her fork into her dinner. There was no doubt that the vigilante felt a certain uneasy emotion on having to cancel on his sister. Just when peace was slowly in their grasp something suddenly comes up.

With a forceful smile Oliver Queen raised his head into the air and re-entered the restaurant, preparing himself for the worst; cancelling his dinner date with Speedy was the last thing he wanted to do but if what Felicity said is true, then it was necessary that he redirected his attentions elsewhere.

Roy Harper, also known as Arsenal was already in the premises. Sure he was given orders by John Diggle to not advance until further notice but he was a hot head and also had something to prove. With his Ragim Matrix Jr. Bow in his hands he stalked around some cargo crates just outside the warehouse, searching for a way in.

"I'll show them," said Arsenal.

There was a gunmen who paced tiny circles into the ground, it was obvious that he was on guard duty but what really had Arsenal was that there was only one man on guard duty. The Bronze Tiger must've been real confident with whatever he was planning for there to be a lack of guards. However, Roy didn't care too much, the way he saw it was the less guards the easier it would be to getting to Bronze Tiger and taking him out and maybe…just maybe Oliver would stop treating him like a kid. Or so he thought.

Once the guard turned his back Arsenal dashed up behind the man and threw his bow over the guy's neck and choked him, he was no master of stealth but his training with Oliver was beginning to pay off.

The corners of his lips tugged in success.

He continued to proceed further towards the warehouse and once he was close to the entrance, he lowered himself and hid behind a pile of crates that were stacked among each other. The warehouse was full of men, some held guns and some didn't, if Arsenal was to take a guess of how many there were he would say about fifteen but there was no sign of the Bronze Tiger. Where the hell is he, Roy thought to himself? The men he saw were all distracted with loading a cargo truck with two large devices, his inner suspicion radar was going haywire, in the end he felt he could still handle the situation without the help of Oliver. He stood to his feet and readied his bow and a single arrow but right before he could act, he was throw across the warehouse with great force.

Roy attempted to get to his feet as quick as he could but he was too late, the group of men all surrounded, beating on him until he was subdued, it was as if they were planning his arrival.

"He's not the guy!?" said one of the gunmen.

Bronze Tiger was infuriated, he felt like a fool, he was dealing with an imposter, "I don't know who this little red shit is but he's definitely not the hood we were told to take out." Said Bronze Tiger, he must've been the ring leader of whatever conspiracy was going on.

He held a beaten down Roy by the collar of his suit, ready to deliver a fatal blow from his silver steel razor sharp claws; just then an arrow came swooshing pass the thugs and straight into the Bronze Tiger's thigh, causing him to drop Roy as he fell to one knee, cringing in pain.

"Get away from him!" said The Arrow as he stood on the stack of crates, he held his bow high and an arrow ready to go.

The Bronze Tiger gripped the one arrow that was jammed deep in the back of his thigh and ripped it from the wound, it took every ounce of his being to not shriek in pain, and instead he gathered himself and rose to his feet.

"There's our guy," he said as he went charging towards The Arrow like a rampaging bull.

Oliver however, leaped off the large crates and dropped kicked the mercenary right in his chest, sending the Bronze Tiger skidding backwards.

"Take care of the red shit! This one is mine!" he demanded of the other thugs as he went chasing after the emerald archer, engaging into a fierce battle where the two matched each other blow from blow.

Each time a fist was thrown to the other the other guy would block then counter attack up until Oliver gripped the Bronze Tiger by his wrist just to be thrown backwards. The archer didn't think much of it but he had almost forgotten how much of a formidable foe the Bronze Tiger was. Being a highly skilled assassin and once part of Amanda Wallace Suicide Squad, he was definitely someone not to underestimate but Oliver did just that…He was left three horizontal scratches on his chest that was seeping with a crimson liquid. The Arrow dared to not show any sign of pain or weakness at all, that was one thing he would never allow his opponents to see.

Oliver quickly held his bow high and readied another arrow while he still had some distance between his self and Bronze.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver demanded answers, his voice was as stern as ever thanks to his voice moderator.

"I don't answer to you." The man replied.

"Evacuate now!" shouted the Bronze Tiger, demanding his men to take the truck and leave the warehouse as soon as possible and that was exactly what they did.

Roy had finally emerged from his unconscious stat just in time to stick the back of the truck with a tiny micro sized tracking device; Oliver would be so proud, he figured.

"Arsenal! Go after that truck!" Oliver demanded of Roy, with nothing more to say Roy nodded and obeyed his mentors order.

Just his luck there were a few parked cars right outside the warehouse; it was time to see if his days back in the Glades had worn off…with no other choice, Roy Harper busted out the driver seat window and hot-wired the car so that he could finish out his task.

"Felicity, I need you to guide me!" he said.

Meanwhile Oliver continued his battle with the Bronze Tiger, neither of the men were backing down from this fight. They threw kicks, they threw fist, and even attempted head-butts but no matter how much they felt pain they just would not fall. This wasn't just a fight for pride, this was a battle of dominance and right now there was no winner. Oliver threw a single kick right towards the man's rib-cage only for it to be caught. Like a baseball bat, the Bronze Tiger swung Oliver around the warehouse with little to no issue and sent him flying into a pile of crates.

Oliver knew that the following morning he would be sore, bruised, and everything else in the book, he couldn't remember the last time he would put through such a fight but he was certain about one thing: he could not lose this fight.

He jumped back to his feet and once again engaged into battle with the Bronze Tiger, however this time things were different, Oliver was more swift with his jabs and each punch connected straight to his jaw, leaving the man in a sudden daze and at that exact moment Oliver was able to deliver the final blow which was an uppercut to the chin.

Even though the battle was won Oliver was yet to be done with the Bronze Tiger, he wanted answers; more importantly Oliver wanted to know what was on that truck. He gripped the Bronze Tiger by the collar of his shirt and threw one quick jab to his face just to wake him up.

"Tell me what was on that truck or a black eye and a few missing teeth will be the least of your worries."

The Bronze Tiger knew that Oliver was being serious but as a dark crimson liquid trickled out from the corner of his mouth he couldn't help but to snicker a bit, and with every chuckle that left his breath a cough would chase right behind it.

"What more can you possibly do? And Besides, I thought I already told you: I don't answer to you…" and with that Oliver threw one quick but hard jab right into the center of the Bronze Tiger's face, this time knocking the man out cold.

He stepped just outside the warehouse and over to his motorcycle, repeatedly and desperately trying to get into contact with Roy but for some reason there was no luck.

"Arsenal, what are your locations? Arsenal!"

His heart began to pound with fear for his pupil, he feared the worst could have happened to him. Oliver even tried to get Felicity to contact him but she too had no luck, no matter who contacted him he just wouldn't reply.

Oliver decided to try once more before having Felicity to give him Roy's location. There was something strange on Roy's line; he do could hear nothing but static and faint footsteps that were getting a bit louder as if someone was coming near Roy.

"Come clean him up." Was all that was heard, it was those exact words that left Oliver in to a panic stat as he hopped on his motorcycle, demanded Roy's location, and rushed to the scene.

He knew he shouldn't allowed Roy to pursue the truck alone, every fiber in his being fought at him for his decision.

"Stupid!" Oliver repeated as the speed on his bike drastically increased, he was on an edge and Felicity could sense it from their hideout.

"Oliver it was a mistake." She tried to calm him down but nothing was getting through to him, he was enraged.

At his arrival he was thrown into a pit of shame at the sight, bright burning flames filled the air and in the center of it was Roy Harper, unconscious but still alive; however, He was in desperate need of medical attention. Oliver cradled his young pupil into his arms and stood to his feet but at the end of the flames there was a man who he could have sworn was dressed in same clothing as a League of Assassins costume except he carried a bow as well, similar to Malcolm Merlyn's bow…could he have been Malcolm? The Dark Archer?

Oliver wasn't sure but he was just glad this night was one step closer to ending…


End file.
